


Anniversary cupcakes

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock some special cupcakes to celebrate their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary cupcakes

John stopped at the bakery to pick up his surprise for Sherlock. He was quite certain that he had managed to keep it hidden from his very observant partner. Knowing what a snoop Sherlock was when he thought John was up to something, John had only used the computer and phone at work. Molly had been kind enough to let him use her e-mail address for confirmation so there would be no chance that Sherlock would see it. John looked at the contents of the large pastry box and smiled, Sherlock was going to love it.

With great care, John managed to get the box home without mishap. He carefully navigated the stairs of

221-B only to pause at the closed door, unsure how to get it open. Before he could set the box on the floor, the door flew open to reveal an aggravated Sherlock.

“You are one hour and twenty-three minutes late, John Watson,” Sherlock informed him, “You should have called if you were going to be late. I know you did not forget today’s date and its importance so you had better have a good reason for being late on our anniversary. What is in the box?”

John giggled as he pushed past his angry partner, who sounded an awful lot like a housewife at the moment and went into the kitchen. He set the pastry box on the table and opened it.

“In answer to your question, what’s in the box is the reason I am late.” John told Sherlock, stepping to the side so Sherlock could see the contents of the box.

Nestled inside were twenty-four cupcakes decorated to look like twelve pairs of shoes. John watched as Sherlock looked at the treats, taking in every detail.

“John, that pair of little shoes looks like the pair I wore to the dreadful dinner party of Mycroft’s that you made me go to.” Sherlock said, pointing at a pair of cupcakes.

John nodded.

“You looked quite lovely in them while you were bent over Mycroft’s desk as I recall.” John said with a grin.

“I believe I wore a pair that looked like those to the Yard one day.” Sherlock said, pointing at another pair.

“We almost got caught in that broom closet.” John said.

John stepped up to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I took pictures of some of my favorite pairs of your shoes.” John informed him.

He pointed at a pair.

“You wore those the first time we made love,” he said,” and those the first time you took me to Paris.”

He twinned the fingers of their left hands together and lifted them to point at another pair of cupcake shoes.

“Those are my very favorites.” he said

“Why?” Sherlock asked.

“Because you wore them the day we were married.” John said.

“You are a sentimental idiot.” Sherlock informed him fondly as he dipped his head down to brush is lips across John’s.

“Happy anniversary, Sherlock.” John said

“Happy anniversary, John.” Sherlock replied, “Now can we go celebrate?”

“Let’s.” John replied.

Sherlock scooped the pastry box off the table and lead a grinning John into their bedroom.


End file.
